


its you i love, always have been

by Veronica_stark97



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confession, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_stark97/pseuds/Veronica_stark97
Summary: Sherlock confessing his feelings.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	its you i love, always have been

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't know what i am doing, this is just something i always imagined this conversation between them after the gut wrenching and totally not satisfying season 4. 
> 
> A WORK IN PROGRES

after everything settled down, from the emotional whirlwind that was their encounter with Sherlock's estranged sister and watching the last video of Mary. life was starting to settle down at 221B baker street. John had moved back in with his daughter, at Mrs. Hudson's insistence and sherlock's lack of insistence against it. it was like everything was just like before, before john's marriage with Mary, before sherlock jumping from from St. barts. Except nothing was same, they have come too far with too many experience, plus they had rose among them now. A stark reminder of the past and what they had gone through. Sherlock tried to pretend as hard as he can that everything was normal, even recently they had solved another peculiar murder case for scotland yard, involving a letter in strange font. 

John had returned to practice part time, having decided to assist sherlock as much as he can. John could never deny that sherlock is best thing happened to him, well after rose. but still. his friend slash colleague slash room mate slash the most infuriating person in his life will always be important to him. but something was broken between them, not after or because of mary's death, john did forgave and realise his unreasonableness about blaming sherlock for it. But it was like they lost something the day, sherlock jumped from St.Barts. he just was never able to forgive sherlock for faking his death making John morn him.

But from last few days John could sense a strangeness in sherlock, like it was always there but he is realising it just now. the urgency and focused attention sherlock shows him. John sort of always knew that what sherlock and he shared with each other was much more than just friendship, but he just never gave it much of a thought, thinking that what they did had was enough, but then yeah life happened and now here they were, almost back to where it had all started.   
"John we need to go out tonight, there is ... uhh something came up i mean" shaerlock said as he entered their flat.  
"yeah... what is it, because if its not that important then i think i will just stay at home with rose


End file.
